Electrographic printing has become the prevalent technology for modern computer-driven printing of text and images, on a wide variety of hard copy media. This technology is also referred to as electrographic marking, electrostatographic printing or marking, and electrophotographic printing or marking. Conventional electrographic printers are well suited for high resolution and high speed printing, with resolutions of 600 dpi (dots per inch) and higher becoming available even at modest prices.
In today's printing operations it is extremely important that very little waste of consumables occurs during the printing of jobs. If one or more jobs have to be re-printed due to a printer defect then the cost of that re-print is born by the printer operator. This results in an overall loss in profitability associated with that job(s).
Efforts regarding printers or printing systems have led to continuing developments to improve their versatility practicality, and efficiency.